Known capillary electrophoresis devices are disclosed in Japanese Kokai Patent Applications Nos. Hei 11 [1999]-230938, 2000-131278, and 2000-162180.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 11 [1999]-230938 describes the use of a solid member that can hold capillaries. The solid member has notches that are arranged at prescribed spacings from each other, and a capillary can be inserted in each notch and held.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2000-131278 describes the use of a detection-side holder that can hold capillaries side-by-side along a plane. In the holder, capillaries can be fixed when they are sandwiched between a lower holder plate and an upper rubber plate.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2000-162180 describes a method for manufacturing a capillary array that includes three steps, steps A-C. In step A, the end portions of the capillaries of the array are aligned, and a filler is coated onto a surface of the end portions. In step B, the coated end portions are bundled, and the bundle is inserted into a thermal shrinking tube. In step C, the thermal shrinking tube is heated and shrunk.